


The Brightness (of Your Smile)

by TickleMyPickle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Fluff, I LOVE PHILKAS SO MUCH, M/M, Nature, Philkas - Freeform, S01E06, Videoing, Waldenshea, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, philip shea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: It must end up being a combination of Lukas’ smile and the lighting because Philip couldn’t help but pull his phone out and start recording. He circled around to Lukas. “Do you think you could ride it with—Hey! What are you doing?” Philip chuckled and recorded on as Lukas laughed and tried to stand and back away from him. “Hey, please. No photos, no paparazzi, please.” 
(Based on the video's Tyler and James created for episode 6.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking guys! I really hope you like it.
> 
> Included are the video's that Tyler and James made for the show. I kind of mapped out each video and made it into a one-shot! 
> 
> I'm not really into writing fluff like this, but I saw those video's and _had_ to do it. 
> 
> Not betaed; all mistakes are mine. (If you find any, please let me know! <3)
> 
> I also don't own Transworld Motocross, it's a real magazine! Had to look it up lol
> 
> Enough blabbering, biii!

Philip didn’t think the lighting could’ve been better than today. 

Or maybe it could’ve. Maybe it was just because it was Friday. Or maybe it was because Lukas hadn’t stopped smiling since they reached the jump site.

(It was definitely because of Lukas’ smile.)

They had no obligations to carry out at home and didn’t have other plans. (Lukas canceled with Rose, but Philip didn’t need to know.)

Lukas wanted to try out a new trick he’d seen in a video and (not so) dragged Philip along. He also wanted to teach Philip some more simple tricks on his motorcycle. Ever since a few nights ago when Philip sent the video of Lukas and Rose “having sex” to the whole school, Lukas had been teaching him how to ride alone. But Philip didn’t complain. He happily hopped onto the back of Lukas’ motorcycle a few blocks away from school and wrapped his arms around Lukas’ skinny frame. 

Now, Lukas laughed as Philip revved the engine. He stood about two feet away and watched on as Philip moved in increments of two inches before breaking again, scared. 

“It’s not that hard,” Lukas laughed. 

Philip smiled, not because he knew he sucked, but because he knew he would continue to suck just to keep Lukas laughing. “Well, it’s not that easy! I’ve never even touched one of these things before I knew you.”

Lukas bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling, but he failed miserably. “Just pick your feet up; don’t drag them.”

“Oh yeah,” Philip replied sarcastically. “You just want to watch me move two inches then fall so you can laugh.” For a second, he debated on actually doing it just to hear Lukas’ laugh. 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Lukas said sincerely and Philip’s heart leaped.

He brushed it off though and leaned the bike to the left side to swing his leg over. “Just admit it: I am a lost cause,” he said playfully, wanting to keep the air light between them. He pulled the helmet off and shook his head so his hair could fall back into its natural position. 

“You just need some more practice. You’ll get there.” Lukas took the white helmet from Philip when he shoved it at him. 

“I suppose. But only if you continue being my _wonderful_ teacher.” Philip tensed up knowing that Lukas’ reply could determine if they were going to continue hanging out and do whatever it is that they do.

Lukas circled around to the other side of the motorcycle looked to Philip. “Yeah, I’d like to continue teaching you.” He looked down and shrugged. “Y-you know if that’s okay?” He looked back up nervously. 

Philip smiled slightly and nodded to his hopeful eyes. 

Lukas smiled and perked up. “Cool, then yeah. Soon enough, we’ll be riding side by side.” 

_Side by side_? In that case, Philip will surely never get good enough to ride alone. He wants to make sure he’s able to wrap his arms around Lukas and lean his head on his back when it gets too cold because of the wind. 

Lukas crouched down to the bike’s kickstand to make sure Philip opened it correctly.

It must end up being a combination of Lukas’ smile and the lighting because Philip couldn’t help but pull his phone out and start recording. He circled around to Lukas. “Do you think you could ride it with—Hey! What are you doing?” Philip chuckled and recorded on as Lukas laughed and tried to stand and back away from him. “Hey, please. No photos, no paparazzi, please.” 

“So famous, you’re so famous,” Philip said and walked around the bike.

“So famous!” Lukas lifted his arms and spun in a circle, smiling. 

Philip laughed and moved closer. “Mr. Waldenbeck, the most famous motocross racer ever, can I interview you? It’s for my super famous motocross magazine.” 

Lukas clamped his mouth shut to try and keep a straight face, but Philip saw his smile. “Uh, yeah. Which magazine?”

Philips eyes went wide behind the camera. “Uhh, I don’t know,” he laughed. “Is there such thing as a famous motocross magazine?” 

Lukas’ head fell backwards and laughed. “You are such a city boy. Of course there is! There’s, like, a magazine for everything.” 

Philip shifted the phone in his hand and entered the frame next to Lukas. “Okay what magazine am I from then, Mr. Know-It-All?”

Lukas bit the inside of his cheek and thought before smiling. “You’re representing Transworld Motocross.” 

Philip smiled up at Lukas and shrugged. “Okay, I’m from Transworld Motocross,” he laughed. 

Lukas walked backwards a few steps before walking back into frame cheekily and rested his hands on Philip’s shoulders. “I’m here for my interview. Lukas Waldenbeck here. Well—”

“Do I get to say who I am?” Philip interrupts, looking up at Lukas.

Lukas smiles fondly at him and Philip has to look back to the camera. “No, you don’t get to say who you are.” 

“Okay, I’m just—” His hand comes across his face in attempt to be out of the camera’s view. “Ignore me.”

“You’re just the camera guy.”

“Pretend I’m not here.”

“Yeah.” Lukas’ hands circle around his head to cover his eyes. “Anyway,” he said turning back to the camera. “I’m Lukas Waldenbeck. What’s your first question, Mr.?”

They both waited until Lukas moved his hands from Philip’s eyes and half-assed elbowed him in the side. “Oh, me?” Philip questioned looking to the blond boy. Lukas nodded and kept looking at him as if waiting for a question. “I don’t know. I’m just the camera guy.”

Lukas laughed and pushed him out of frame. “Asshole,” he laughed.

Philip chuckles. “I hope you’re not like that when Transworld Motocross Magazine actually does interview you,” he smiles.

“Not good enough for you, City Boy?” Lukas playfully challenged. 

Philip frowned and shrugged. “Ehh.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” he said Superhero-like. Lukas started bouncing on his feet and started karate chopping the air. Before Philip could register what was happening, Lukas was jabbing him in the stomach, laughing. 

“Stop!” Philip laughed and backed away. But Lukas was persistent and stepped closer to him. “Stop it!” 

Lukas moved his arms to wrap them around his waist, but Philip started running, phone still in hand with the camera on. “Come here!” Lukas called out.

“You’ll have to catch me,” Philip said over his shoulder. A grin broke out on Lukas’ face as he started after Philip. Philip held his phone so the camera could how the distance between them. He tried to hold it so it could show his face and he stuck his tongue out, no doubt to Lukas for when they watched back the video. 

Philip ran a few more feet before slowing down slightly. He actually did want Lukas to catch him. And soon enough, he did. Lukas’ arms came around Philips stomach and they both slowed down to a stop. Philip could feel Lukas’ breath on the back of his neck and he shuddered. “I caught you,” Lukas whispered.

Philip smiled and hummed. He spun around in Lukas’ arms and grinned into his eyes. “Damn, you caught me,” he breathed. 

Lukas opened his mouth hesitantly, then closed it. “What cha gonna do about it?” 

Philip wondered if Lukas knew what usually came after that. But he didn’t really care. Instead, he leaned in and placed his lips on Lukas’.

Lukas pulled back and looked around. “W-wait. Wont someone see?” 

Philip used the hand not holding the phone and turned Lukas’ face back to his. “Who’s going to see? We’re in the middle of nowhere,” he chuckled.

Lukas nodded and smiled before leaning back down to kiss Philip. The kiss quickly became heated as all their other kisses have. Lukas dragged his hands up his back and Philip moaned. Philip pushed Lukas back slightly and they both stumbled and fell to the ground, Philip on top of Lukas. 

They both looked at each other then started laughing. Philip rolled off Lukas and realized that his camera was still on. “Hey,” he says, shaking his phone.

Lukas sat up and grabbed the phone out of Philips hand and turned it towards himself. “Just won the uh, challenge Philip threw at me.” Philip laughed and reached for his phone calling out to Lukas for it. The blond boy held out his free hand so Philip couldn’t come closer. “I just want whoever is watching to know that I was better.” 

Philip couldn’t disagree that he was better. If it made him smile, then Philip would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Let me know how you liked it by giving kudos and/or by commenting <3
> 
> Please make sure you watch Eyewitness on Sunday's at 10 pm on the USA Network channel. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: @malecsdaddari0


End file.
